


Available teaching position at Hogwarts

by Verdande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdande/pseuds/Verdande
Summary: Remus looked down at the paper were Sirius was still scowling and quickly changed the subject.“I heard Kettleburn is retiring?”“Well, he wanted some peace and quiet while he still had some limbs back, the arm never really grew back after that dragon, and the leg was never the same after the armoured firetortoise.”“Have you found his replacement yet?”“Why, are you interested?”Remus smiled, but Dumbledores earnest face quickly stopped him.“I would probably not be the right person to teach that particular subject.”“Well, I have already talked with Hagrid about it and he was very happy to get the position. But there is still an available position at Hogwarts.”





	Available teaching position at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, can't remember when I actually wrote it. I'm mostly posting it now to see how posting works on AO3. Anyway, it's just a little missing scene between Remus and Dumbledore set before PoA.
> 
> English is in no way, shape or form my first language, so I apologize in advance to any potential readers for the mistakes you will find (also please don't tell me, thanks)

It wasn’t until the second knock on his door that he tore his gaze away from the picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He didn’t know for how long he had been sitting starring at it, trying to feel something, anything at all, but when he tried to stand up he almost fell back down in the old kitchen chair he’d been sitting in. He had to catch hold of the back of the chair, and slowly move his legs to get it moving again. His gaze once again fell on the picture of the starved man. He had read the article hours ago. It hadn’t said anything of interest. Only half the truth about back then and no explanations of how or why he now had escaped. Someone knocked on the door for the third time, and Remus went to the little hall to open.  

It didn’t surprise him to see Dumbledore on the other side of the door. He felt neither joy nor anger too see the old man whose visits always meant disturbance of his otherwise quiet life. Whether it was a werewolf mission or an attempt to get him to attend a party for someone he once knew. He hadn’t felt anything since he first laid eyes on the headline of the newspaper that morning. He was completely empty inside. An emptiness he hadn’t experienced for years.

” Good morning Remus.”

Remus stepped aside.

” Come on in.”

Dumbledore went past him and entered the small living room which also served as his bedroom. Besides the living room the apartment contained a bathroom where the water pipe was leaking and a kitchen where the cooker didn’t work. The janitor had promised to repair the water pipe and the cooker for the last months, and Remus had long ago given up on him. It wasn’t like he really needed his cooker to work anyway, he just preferred it working.

Remus followed Dumbledore to the living room after catching a quick glimpse of his neighbour shadow under his door. The neighbour was extremely noisy; he was always keeping a close watch on Remus’ guest, or anybody else on the staircase. Remus personally thought the neighbour was spying for the police; he had the feeling the neighbour wasn’t earning his money by working nine to five, but then again, neither was he.

Dumbledore was standing in the living room, looking around. The living room was dark, even though the only window in the apartment was in the living room. But the window was stained, and it was facing towards a dark back yard. Remus knew Dumbledore wouldn’t judge him on the lousy apartment in the poor muggle neighbourhood, but he distantly wished he at least had polished the window or that the apartment hadn’t been covered in dust or that most of his few belongings still was unpacked and most of all that the letter with his notice per 1st October wasn’t lying on his table. He hoped Dumbledore wouldn’t see what the letter said. He was trying to find a way to hide the letter without Dumbledore noticing when Dumbledore talked again, moving his gaze from the water stained wallpaper.

“Could a bother you for a cup of tea?”

Remus just nodded and went to the kitchen to find a couple of mugs that were presentable, and with a flick of his wand he heated the water in the cauldron.

When he returned to the living room, two steaming mugs of tea in hand, he found Dumbledore sitting at the table reading in the prophet. Remus was surprised to find he was irritated that the old man had taken the liberty to read his newspaper without asking, but he felt so relieved to feel anything besides emptiness that the irritation was soon forgotten. When Remus placed the mugs on the table Dumbledore put the paper down, the picture of Sirius facing upwards and scowling at them.

“McGonagall sends her greetings, as do Hagrid.”

“Thank them for me. How is thing at Hogwarts?”

“They’re good, although, I must admit, I’m looking forward to start the new year and put the old behind. You did hear about the Chamber of Secrets I suppose?”

”I read it in the prophet, but it didn’t provide many details. It never does.”

Remus looked down at the paper were Sirius was still scowling and quickly changed the subject.

“I heard Kettleburn is retiring?”

“Well, he wanted some peace and quiet while he still had some limbs back, the arm never really grew back after that dragon, and the leg was never the same after the armoured firetortoise.”

“Have you found his replacement yet?”

“Why, are you interested?”

Remus smiled, but Dumbledores earnest face quickly stopped him.

“I would probably not be the right person to teach that particular subject.”

“Well, I have already talked with Hagrid about it and he was very happy to get the position. But there is still an available position at Hogwarts.”

“Tell Hagrid congrats from me.”

“Are you interested in a job Remus?”

“Maybe I’ll write him myself.”

“You’re more then qualified.”

“I’m assuming it means a lot to him?”

“Remus, I know you are unemployed at the moment, and soon without roof over your head.”

Dumbledore looked down on the notice at the table that told everything about the missing rent.

“You have no right to read my personal letters!”

“Severus has already agreed to make you the Wolfsbane potion.”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

“Harry could use an old friend of his father, especially now when Sirius is out there somewhere. And I could use some extra protection of Harry; it seems like Sirius might be after him. Remus?” 

“Get out please.”

Remus wished he had managed to yell, but even to himself it sounded like a desperate man begging for something he knew he had no control over.

Dumbledore slowly rose. When he reached the door, Remus spoke again. Softly.

“How is he, is he like them?”

Dumbledore remained at the door, back turned to Remus.

“He looks like James, except for the eyes. He has Lily’s eyes.”

Dumbledore turned around, looking at Remus. He was still sitting at the table. His head bend and his forehead resting on his hands. The perfect picture of a broken man.

 “That wasn’t what I meant. How is he, how is he doing?”

Dumbledore returned to the table, sitting down in the chair once again.

“He is brave, he is loyal, and he is wilful, which isn’t surprising after the way he was brought up. He carries his heart on his sleeve, it has brought him in some unfortunate situations, but it has also gained him a lot of friends.”

“Good, it isn’t healthy to hide away, never making connections, he doesn’t deserve to be lonely, not after everything.”

“You should take your own advice Remus. I expect an owl from you within three days whether you wish the position or not. I do hope you accept. Harry needs you, Remus. I need you.”

 

Dumbledore left the apartment, he carefully closed the door behind him and apparated away. He reappeared in Hogsmeade behind the Hog’s Head. He went into the pub, gave Aberforth a nod and received an angry stare in return, before he placed himself next to the only other guest.

“Hello professor McGonagall. Remus sends his regards.”

“Hello professor Dumbledore. Did he accept the position?”

“He didn’t give me an answer; he is sending an owl soon.”

“But the two other applicants, they need an owl soon if we have to hire one of them.”

“We don’t.”

“But you said Remus didn’t want…”

“No, dear professor, I merely said he hadn’t giving me an answer yet, but when he does, it is going to be yes. Have a good day professor.”

With those words Dumbledore left the surprised McGonagall. She emptied her drink and then went to the castle to send an owl to the other applicants, informing them that the position had been filled.

 

After Dumbledore had left the apartment Remus’ gaze returned to the picture of Sirius. His friend. The traitor. The murder.

”You killed James. You killed Lily. You killed Peter. You orphaned Harry. You are not going to hurt him anymore. I’m going to stop you if you try, and if I get the chance, I’m going to kill you with my own two hands.”

 

The following morning Dumbledore found a brown owl waiting for him in his office. He slowly unfolded the letter and read:

  _I hereby accept the position as teacher against the dark arts pr. September the 1 st. I intend to take the train to Hogwarts, that way I can rest after the full moon and keep an eye on Harry. If Sirius really is out to get him, he will be exposed at the train. _

_With kind regards,_ _Remus J. Lupin_


End file.
